ftlnewsfeedfandomcom-20200215-history
February 2145
1 February 2145 ANCHOR: Not everyone was pleased with the recent beautiful display of dandefox seeds. Dr. F. Paulson expressed concerns about the Martian plant. PAULSON: Yes, the display of airborne seeds in flight was beautiful. And of course, we're all happy that the alien M'ti is doing so well on a diet of dandefox. But – (a breath) I am alarmed by the one month reproductive cycle of this plant. Millions of seeds exploded into the air... to make millions more plants that next month will spew even more new seeds in an endless geometric progression... (beat) Why am I the only one who's worried? 2 February 2145 ANCHOR: The ICEman has done it! We go live to Kyle Swann at the CenBank CPU. SWANN: I cracked through last layer of ICE protecting the AI. With the help of a team from the Gates Institute of Complex Logic Functions, I will begin the process of determining what the AI is, and what it's been trying to do. (Swann turns to leave the scene) ANCHOR: Mr. Swann, what do you think about President Clarke's war against Cameron Grant? SWANN: I'm afraid I can't comment right– ANCHOR: Are your loyalties divided? SWANN: Look! I'm too busy probing the AI to deal with anything else. (Swann storms off while Anchor raises eyebrows.) 3 February 2145 ANCHOR: Keva Handly spoke to FTL as she prepared to enter the court of Judge Tito Rance. Judge Rance will hear Keva's plea in the genetic battery charge that led to the death of her four year old brother, Mooney. (to Keva) Are you scared what may happen, Keva? HANDLY: Not at all. It was an innocent mistake. Could happen to anyone. Changing Mooney into a puff rock lizard with my Little Geneticist Kit was just harmless fun. But the brat – oops, I mean, Mooney – ran away before I could change him back again. (grins) Besides – I know I'll win the judge over... ANCHOR: What's that you're holding, Keva? KEVA: Why, some of my home-baked sugar cookies for Judge Rance, of course. 6 February 2145 ANCHOR: Team Europa will not begin their journey as scheduled. Mission Director Winston Rylo explains. RYLO: The damage to the Nautilus modules is extensive enough that we will have to delay the Operation Reach Out expedition launch for two weeks. But I believe we can make up the time by altering our course and using the gravitational pull of Mars during Nautilus's flyby. That, and burning a bit more fuel in the outward journey, should get us back on schedule. ANCHOR: And Dr. Rylo, will you be joining the team? RYLO: No, As much as I would like to go, I'm afraid I can best serve the mission by remaining here on Earth. 7 February 2145 ANCHOR: The amazing Last Visitor, M'ti, continues to astound the scientists at the Kevorkian Medical Center. Reportedly, M'ti has passed the genius level of human intelligence. What's one of the visitor's favorite pastimes? Playing chess. M'ti has already beat the top-ranked human and synthetic opponents. Maybe it's time he took up tennis? And Caren Ginjerbu wasted no time refuting Dr. Paulson's concern about the proliferation of dandefoxes. GINJERBU: Oh, pooh, Dr. Paulson. The whole world is in love with this beautiful, harmless plant. As far as we in the Dandefox Preservation Society is concerned, the more dandefoxes, the better. 8 February 2145 ANCHOR: Has little Keva Handly won the heart of Judge Tito Rance? Keva could have been charged with Genetic Battery in the tragic death of her brother. But Judge Rance has ordered that Keva merely report to the Department of Social Entitlement to determine if she poses a threat to society. Why no charges? Keva has a theory. HANDLY: I bet the judge just loved my cookies. ANCHOR (smiling): Keva, we heard that Judge Rance did enjoy your cookies. HANDLY: I'm hoping they might convince him to let me have my Little Geneticist Kit back. After all, it's mine, and it's so boring in jail. 9 February 2145 ANCHOR: This is the moment that the entire NAU has been waiting for. We go live to Kyle Swann at the Capitol: SWANN (looking tired): It's done. The Artificial Intelligence is completely exposed. It's an amazing thing... because the AI isn't one personality. It's bits and pieces of every programmer who ever created a subroutine. (a beat) I myself am part of the AI. ANCHOR: Mr. Swann, have you confirmed what crimes the AI has been responsible for...? SWANN: The AI arranged for the kidnapping of Mad– of President Clarke. It also took over the RUR factory in a last-ditch effort to protect itself. ANCHOR: So, it will be deactivated? SWANN: I haven't decided what to recommend... just yet. 10 February 2145 ANCHOR: Led by President Clarke, the world's Combine leaders wasted no time in responding to Kyle Swann's news about the Artificial Intelligence. CLARKE: I have consulted with the other Combine leaders and we all agree that the AI should be terminated immediately. ANCHOR: President Clarke, are you saying that the AI should be destroyed? CLARKE: Last year the AI murdered my bodyguards and kidnapped me. The penalty for both crimes is death. ANCHOR: And does Kyle Swann agree with you? CLARKE: I'm sure Kyle will see that the only option for the AI is termination. 13 February 2145 ANCHOR: All seems well with the re-scheduled Europa Mission. We go live to [[Space Station Costello|Space Station Costello]] and Mission Captain, Mike McDonald. McDONALD: I'm glad to report that clones and humans have been working together to repair and refit the damaged Nautilus modules. (a cocky grin) And everything is looking A-OK for a launch next week. ANCHOR: Captain, has anyone on Space Station Costello been held on suspicion of planting the explosives? Could clones have been involved? McDONALD: I'm not running the investigation. But I will say this: this mission wouldn't anywhere near ready if not for the special clone adaptees. They've been putting in 14-hour shifts doing EVA repairs. If we're ready to launch next week, it will be in no small measure to humans and clones working together. 14 February 2145 ANCHOR: Can CenBank's Artificial Intelligence be deactivated? That's the question raised by Benjamin Droid of FLAKE. DROID: Right, as if the AI would let itself be turned off. "Sure guys, throw the switch. I don't really care if I don't get to run everything anymore." (a beat) Uh-uh, no way. Why, I bet it's just like in that old vid, Colossus: The Forbin Project. The computer ends up running everything and it won't give up control. If I were Kyle Swann, I'd watch my back. ANCHOR: But Mr. Droid, surely you think it's a good idea to shut the AI down? DROID: Oh, I don't know about that. Things were running fine... even when we had that wacky clone President. 15 February 2145 ANCHOR: President Clarke revealed details of her crackdown on Cameron Grant. CLARKE (ripping Earth First Brigade flag): I've ordered Chief King to expend every effort to find Cameron Grant and crush his so-called Earth First Brigade. "R" and the NAU work together now – or hasn't Grant noticed? ANCHOR: Meanwhile the new Europa mission timetable is moving along smoothly. Winston Rylo reports. RYLO: All the modules of Nautilus are in place and, after lot of work, operational. Everything is ready except for the Command Module. ANCHOR: Dr. Rylo, are there any fears of further sabotage? RYLO: Security at [[Space Station Costello|Space Station Costello]] is hermetically tight. I'm confident that the mission vehicle is safe. 16 February 2145 ANCHOR: Like a lone voice in the wilderness, Dr. F. Paulson continues to warn about dandefox. PAULSON: My calculations indicate that unrestricted growth of dandefox will cause an eco-catastrophe of the highest order in 6 to 8 months. (a beat) Each dandefox sucks up oxygen. Soon even the great protected jungles of the Amazon won't be able to replace enough to offset their consumption. ANCHOR: And in what has to be the programming coup of the year, M'ti appeared on Late Net with Jay Cypherman. Here's a clip. CYPHERMAN: So, we hear that you're one smart alien? M'TI: I don't know about that Jay... smart is as smart does, and I haven't done anything yet. (wild audience laughter) CYPHERMAN (pointing at his guest): This guy's terrific! 17 February 2145 ANCHOR: The Artificial Intelligence wants to live. That's the plea that has begun appearing in the Net. The AI has strewn the Net with both blatant and subliminal messages of love, peace and brotherhood – all pitched to the proposition that it has served humanity well and deserves to live. One message from the AI has especially touched the goggleheads. The AI's datablurb, "I am you and you are me and we're in this together" could be seen everywhere in the Net. And earlier today the Command Module was attached to the Nautilus. Finally, everything appears to be ready for the historic launch from Space Station Costello in just three days. 20 February 2145 ANCHOR: The great mission to Europa has been launched. We go live to the Nautilus and Mission Captain Mike McDonald. McDONALD: Greetings to everyone on Earth. Team Europa is in great spirits. We're all settling into our shipboard routine. And we just got a special surprise as we passed over [[Moonbase Wilson|Moonbase Wilson]]. ANCHOR: And what was that? McDONALD: The colonists set lights out in shape of a shamrock... for good luck. ANCHOR: Here on Earth, Caren Ginjerbu, dandefox's number one fan, fired back at Dr. F. Paulson. GINJERBU: So, crabby Dr. Paulson sees a catastrophe with all these pretty little lumpen plants? They need a home and we've given them one. Where's the catastrophe? 21 February 2145 ANCHOR: The AI continues to plead for its existence on the Net. And now, the ICEman himself has melted towards the computer creation. SWANN: After weighing the consequences, I've decided that the AI should be allowed to continue... at least for now. ANCHOR: But isn't the Artificial Intelligence dangerous? SWANN: No, not anymore. Not with its operations fully exposed. ANCHOR: So why let it continue? SWANN: Every transaction on the Net, every message, everything of importance that happens in the combines, passes through CenBank, right through the AI. (a beat) I don't think we can risk terminating it... not yet at least. 22 February 2145 ANCHOR: Is there trouble in paradise? For the first time since her return, President Clarke publicly disagreed with her rescuer, Kyle Swann. They appeared together outside the Capitol today. CLARKE: This entity is dangerous – it has committed murder, it kidnaped me and held me prisoner while it tried to take over the NAU. I have very strong feelings about the issue of the Artificial Intelligence. I'd like to see it destroyed. But if the World Congress votes to let it live, I will not stand in its way. ANCHOR: And Mr. Swann, how do you feel about Madam Clarke's crackdown on Cameron Grant and his "R" followers? SWANN (not looking at Clarke): I regret the crackdown, but I can't condone the violent actions taken by my brothers in "R". While I sympathise with their motives, sabotage is not the answer... 23 February 2145 ANCHOR: There is rejoicing in the Net. To celebrate its pardon, the AI put on a brilliant show inside the Net, displaying colours and lights and digital fireworks with the message beamed everywhere – "Thank you, humanity... you won't regret it." The AI also posted other datablurbs, including one saying that it "Pledged never to plot against humanity again". Can the AI be trusted? An FTL Flashpoll showed that a resounding 68% say "no way". Only 17% said the AI deserved another chance, while a hefty 15% were too involved in the light show to respond. 24 February 2145 ANCHOR: New media darling M'ti had an audience with President Clarke herself today. FTL caught up with the pair after the meeting. (to M'Ti) So, M'ti, how did you like meeting the President? M'TI (Looking up, goggle-eyed, at Clarke): She's niiice. CLARKE: I think he's just adorable. And smart too! ANCHOR: Can you tell us what you two talked about? CLARKE: It was just a social visit...As you know I've been a supporter of the visitors for a long time. ANCHOR: Since the state dinner, Madam Clarke? CLARKE: Er, this was a much nicer encounter. M'TI: Very niiice. 27 February 2145 ANCHOR: Team Europa-mania grips the globe! As expected, each member of the Nautilus crew has become a pop icon in his or her native Combine. But the big surprise has been the passionate response to Captain Mike McDonald. His popularity crosses all national and ethnic borders. Across the planet, work stops and air traffic grinds to a halt as people jam the Net to witness his next update from space. And speaking of popularity, the World Congress Department of Domestic Vegetation announced today that the dandefox, legal now for only two months, has become the most popular house plant in the world. There are even rumours that Dr. F. Paulson's wife owns a dandefox. Dr. Paulson was unavailable for comment. 28 February 2145 ANCHOR: We take you live to a VR news conference with President Clarke. CLARKE: I know last week I agreed not to press for the termination of the CenBank AI, but I do not want that to be interpreted as favouring a blanket reprieve. This entity is dangerous – it has committed murder, it kidnaped me and held me prisoner while it tried to take over the NAU. If it is allowed to continue its electronic life, I must demand safeguards. The AI must be shackled so that this can never happen again. ANCHOR: Have you consulted with Kyle Swann on the matter? CLARKE (coolly): We have agreed to disagree. ANCHOR: I take it then that you have not forgiven the AI. CLARKE (stonily): I do not forgive, and I do not forget. __NOEDITSECTION__ 2145-02